Crazy Dares Pet Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Enjoy this random ToD, where the pets have been humanized! Pairings and rules are listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Pet Style

**Rules: No M rated dares, and respect my pairings. You can submit different pairing dares, but must respect the fact that I do not support them.**

**My pairings are: Blythe/Zoe (Or Blythe/Russell, but Zoe is preferred) Vinnie/Sunil, and Pepper/Penny. I ship Minka with no one.**

**Also the pets are going to be humanized, and truths are also accepted.**

**That's all I guess. If I think of anything else I will let you guys know!**

A fifteen year old girl is sitting in the middle of a large, empty warehouse. She has long black hair with bright pink highlights, and green eyes. She is wearing a white button-down shirt, black shrug, black skirt with white tights and black pumps. She is currently sitting on the floor playing soduku.

Suddenly, her watch beeps, and she leaps up, kicking the soduku away. She grins at the camera, and strikes a dramatic pose.

"Hey there! Welcome to the ToD show where we take your dares and force the pets, and Blythe, to do your bidding! I am your host, CPG!"

CPG snaps her fingers, and suddenly the entire warehouse is furnished. There are rooms to the right, each labeled with a different pet's name, plus Blythe's name at the end. Behind CPG sits a kitchen-slash-living room area, and the entire left side of the room has been set off with an unbreakable glass wall, with a sign that says 'Dare area'.

"And now, the darees!"

CPG snaps her fingers again, and Blythe, along with the pets, fall from the ceiling. They would probably be screaming but CPG somehow put tape on their mouths. Blythe reaches up and rips it off her face, and glares at CPG.

"What the what?!" she screams. CPG just shrugs and snaps her fingers a third time, and a ray gun is dropped into her hands. She aims at the pets...

ZAP!

Within an instant, all the pets have been humanized.

"Welcome, pets and Blythe, to your... DOOM!"

Sunil faints.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I got all the pickup lines from a website, so blame the site if you hate them.**

CPG grins as she leads the former pets, and Blythe, into the Dare area. It takes some time, getting the animals used to their new human bodies, but she manages to do it.

"Alright! Our first dare is for Minka. You must resist eating bananas- Or anything else you love- For seven days!"

"What?!" Minka screeches. She begins pulling out her hair in frustration.

"However that would make you die of starvation, so instead I'm setting it to 24 hours"

That makes Minka sigh with relief. Hesitant relief, but relief. It's better than getting the full seven days, she decides.

"Now, Vinnie, could you come here a second?" CPG waves over the former gecko, who comes over timidly.

"Use these lines on Sunil, but don't tell him it's a dare" she whispers, handing him a bunch of note cards. As he flips through them, his eyes widen in horror.

"Th-these are pickup lines!" he whispers in fear. CPG nods, as if to say 'Your point is?'

Vinnie doesn't want to do this, but this girl is already pretty damn scary. He decides to do this before she gets even worse. So, he shuffles over to where Sunil is standing.

"Yes? What is it Vinnie?" Sunil asks. Biting his lip, Vinnie looks down discreetly at the note cards.

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful"

Of course. He chose the cheesiest one.

Sunil only replies with a blank look.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together" Vinnie tries another, and realizes that it was even cheesier than the first one.

Sunil blushes lightly at that one, but doesn't say anything.

Vinnie decides to try one more before calling it quits.

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you"

...

Sunil shakes his head, chuckling, though his cheeks are still pink.

"Was this a dare?"

"Technically I'm not allowed to say, but yes"

"Good, because you could have done WAY better than that"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** HyperMonicaLA: Don't worry! To be honest I expected Sunil/Vinnie to be the only thing the viewers would enjoy. I especially doubt they'll enjoy Blythe/Zoe... Oh well. :P**

**Also you guys know you can give more than one dare at a time, right? You can even dare the host, but be careful because she does have a temper! You could ALSO dare them to read fanfics, but preferrably only for pairings I ship. (This is not a REQUIREMENT, they can be for other ships)**

CPG cackles as the clock on the wall dings, signaling that it's time for more dares. The characters groan.

"Okay, Blythe, you've been dared to put on this outfit" CPG says, pulling out a white tank top, black shrug, black skirt, black tights and white heels.

"...Why?" Blythe asks.

"I have absolutely no clue" CPG replies honestly, handing over the outfit and poofing up a changing room. Blythe shrugs and goes inside to change.

"Zoe, you need to dress up like a tomboy. I have a sports shirt, dirty jeans, a baseball cap and sneakers ready right here" CPG says, giving Zoe the aforementioned items. Zoe takes them hesitantly, and goes into another dressing room, just as Blythe comes out.

"Like I said I have no clue why they dared you to put that on, but we may as well put some use to it. Go out and see how long it takes a guy to ask you out, but you have to reject them using the words on this card" CPG demands, handing Blythe a note card. Blythe shrugs and reads it, then looks at CPG in horror.

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

Blythe groans in defeat, and CPG snaps her fingers, poofing her to the mall.

Zoe comes out, then, and CPG waves the boys over.

"Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil. You guys have to see how long it takes you to make Zoe uncomfortable by flirting with her"

The boys see no issue with this, and go over to Zoe.

"Hey babe" Russell smirks, leaning in close. Zoe leans back, but shows no signs of repulsion.

"Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention" Vinnie says. CPG, who was taking a drink of water, nearly chokes to death.

"Um, guys, keep it T rated. Please"

She isn't sure if they hear her, to be honest.

Sunil is the only one using no words, simply tracing his hand up and down Zoe's arm. Zoe is finally starting to look slightly awkward, and CPG decides it's time to call it quits before Vinnie tosses out another line.

"That's enough guys. Come on. Sunil, you get over here"

The guys snap out of their flirtatious attitudes and go back to where they were, except Sunil, who goes to await his dare from CPG.

"You need to flirt with Vinnie like he flirted with you. Here's your cards" she says simply, handing him some note cards.

Sunil wants to protest, he really does, but considering he wants to STAY alive, he decides to just go with it. So, he goes over to Vinnie.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Vinnie asks as he approaches. Gulping nervously, Sunil looks down at the cards.

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

Vinnie blushes faintly, looking away.

"Lemme guess, you got a dare to flirt with me"

Sunil only nods.

"Well, go ahead then" Vinnie mutters, blushing even worse now.

"Um... I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February"

Vinnie chuckles, looking away to hide his red face.

"I wonder where she found these..." he mutters absentmindedly. Before Sunil could respond, Blythe bursts in, with an even redder face than Vinnie, if possible.

"I did your stupid rejection line" she hisses at CPG.

"And how'd it go?" CPG asks innocently.

"How do you THINK?! You told me to tell him that I'm dating my DOG!"

CPG snickers at Blythe's angry face.

"Don't do that, it doesn't suit you"

"ARGH!"

**I wanted to work in a video of Blythe's rejection, but I couldn't find an appropriate time.**

**FYI, the rejection line I gave her was 'Sorry, but I'm a zoophilic and I'm currently dating my dog'**

**XD I'M SORRY. Tbh I would've given that line to her anyway, whether or not I shipped her and Zoe. Come on, the purpose of this is to HUMILIATE THEM.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'll be posting a fic which will basically be me rewriting the entire series- So far- of Littlest Pet Shop. If you'd be into that keep an eye out. (Note: My pairings WILL be included, as in, Blythe/Zoe, Sunil/Vinnie and Pepper/Penny. Just a heads up)**

**Also to the person who dared everyone to watch the Twilight Saga: I have literally never seen it. Unfortunately this means I can't do the dare.**

CPG sighs as she looks at the two dares she has recieved.

"Okay you guys. We have two kissing dares today. One I'm not too thrilled about" she states. The characters look at her in confusion.

"We'll do that one first. Blythe, you have to kiss me on the cheek" she says in disgust. She is SO against kissing someone she ships.

Blythe, however, has learned that it's best to just get it over with. So she walks over and pecks CPG on the cheek, noting how she shudders in repulsion.

"Alright. Now maybe this next one will get rid of the bile in my throat. Sunil, Vinnie, you guys have to kiss on the lips"

As soon as Sunil's mind processes those words, he collapses.

"...Okay, Vinnie, kiss your sleeping beauty. Oh, and everyone has to watch" CPG adds.

Vinnie glares menacingly at her, but doesn't seem to show much resistance as he walks over to Sunil's unconscious form, hyper-aware of everyone's eyes on him as he leans down and presses his lips to the former mongoose's mouth.

It doesn't take long for Sunil's eyes to flutter open, nor does it take long for Sunil to shove Vinnie off him.

CPG takes note of how Vinnie's heartbreak is clearly visible on his face.

**Now would be an excellent time for some truths! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

CPG looks around the room. Two things in particular stand out.

Sunil and Vinnie.

Ever since that kissing dare, Sunil has been huddled up in a corner, and Vinnie is scared to go near him, so he's just kinda curled up in a ball muttering to himself on the floor.

But, CPG isn't worried.

"Everyone! Sunil has been dared to go on a date!"

Everyone quickly stands at attention, ready to hear the name of Sunil's date. Vinnie discreetly crosses his fingers, which CPG notices but doesn't mention.

"Technically, he's going on two dates"

Everyone holds their breath.

"The reviewer didn't say who for the first one, so I'm gonna go with... Blythe"

"What the what?! Why me?!" Blythe whines. CPG only shrugs.

"Just go" she demands. They know better than to argue, so Sunil takes Blythe's hand and they leave.

**~On the date~**

They decided to keep it simple and go to a nearby fast food joint. Unfortunately, Josh was there. And when he saw Blythe with Sunil, he got VERY upset.

Blythe tensed as Josh walked over to their table.

"Blythe. I thought you told me you were a lesbian zoophillic! This guy is neither female, nor animal"

"Um, right. You see-"

Blythe's cell rang. She nervously answered.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Blythe. Speaker. Now" CPG's voice came through. Blythe hesitantly put her on speaker.

"Yeah, hi Josh. Blythe was only fulfilling a dare I gave her"

"Dare?" Josh repeats, confused.

"Yep. It's a Truth or Dare show. And now that you know about it, you have to be on it" CPG answers. Before Josh can reply, he disappears.

...And reappears in the warehouse.

**~About fifteen minutes later~**

Blythe and Sunil walk through the door, giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" CPG asks.

"Oh, we were just discussing who we like" Sunil replies. CPG nods.

"Well I'm glad you're back. Vinnie's been a huge jerkwad. Just yelling at everyone over whatever comes to his mind" she grumbles, pointing at Vinnie, who is sitting on the floor with quite the sour look.

"Anyway, Sunil's second date has to be with Vinnie" CPG tells everyone. Vinnie's head shoots up as he looks at Sunil in disbelief.

"Really?" Sunil says, not quite believing it.

"Yep. So go on, you two" CPG demands. Vinnie hesitantly gets up and follows Sunil out the door.

"Now, Josh... Time to show you what I do to people who get between my shippings" CPG grins evilly, making Josh uncomfortable.

**~On the date~**

Sunil and Vinnie had noticed a carnival, and decided to go there. Sunil smiles as Vinnie points out the balloon dart booth and runs over, putting five dollars on the counter.

"Where did you get five dollars?" Sunil asks.

"CPG must've put it in my pocket or something. She always poofs stuff into random places" Vinnie replies. He hits the balloons all five times, and chooses a blue stuffed bear from the prize rack. He instantly gives it to Sunil.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sunil asks hesitantly. Vinnie blushes.

"Well, it's supposed to be a date, right?"

Sunil blushes but nods in agreement anyway. They start walking along, trying to find something else to do.

"Uh, Sunil, about that kiss-"

"Don't worry. It was a dare. I'm sorry I pushed you away"

It hurt Sunil to say those words, but not as much as it hurt Vinnie to hear them.

"It... It wasn't just a dare" he says shyly. Sunil looks at him in shock. Vinnie looks back at him.

They stand there, just staring for a while.

"...Let's go back" Sunil mutters, and starts back towards the ToD warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay, this is the last update for the day. I need to work on my series rewrite fanfic.**

"Okay everyone! Time for more dares- Or more like truths this time" CPG says, in an overly peppy attitude. Everyone else looks mildly uncomfortable.

"Okay, first off, Vinnie and Sunil have to tell us their true feelings for each other. And I'll be hooking them up to a lie detector to make sure they tell the truth"

Vinnie looks down in shame as CPG leads him to a machine with a red and green light. She tightens the cuff around his arm before asking,

"What are your feelings for Sunil?"

Vinnie shifts uncomfortably, looking Sunil dead in the eyes as he responds,

"I-I l-love him"

Sunil's eyes go wide, as the green light is lit up, signaling that it was the truth. CPG smiles triumphantly and releases Vinnie. Sunil walks over to take his place, and CPG places the cuff on his arm.

"What are your feelings for Vinnie?" CPG asks.

"I..."

Heart pounding, Sunil looks around for a distraction, but finds none. Taking a deep breath, he responds,

"I am in love with Vinnie"

The green one lights up.

Vinnie begins crying tears of joy. (If you asked, he'd say they were manly, but they really weren't)

CPG releases Sunil, and the blue-haired former mongoose shyly walks over to Vinnie, and lightly kisses his lips.

"Next everyone has to stand up and tell who they like. Vinnie and Sunil are exempt because it's obvious who they like; Everyone else has to go though. Penny, you go first"

The former panda blushes heavily, but takes a deep breath and says,

"I like Pepper!"

She instantly slaps her hand over her mouth in shock.

With a smile, CPG nods to Pepper to signal it's her turn.

"I like Penny" Pepper says with a smile, making Penny blush even worse. CPG points to Minka.

"I kiiiiinda like Buttercream. It's really just a crush though" Minka says. CPG nods and points to Russell.

"I _used _to have a crush on Blythe, but I don't really like anyone now" Russell explains. CPG points at Josh.

"Well, obviously I like Blythe" Josh admits, smiling at Blythe, who simply looks away. CPG clears her throat towards Blythe, who sighs.

"I _did _like Josh, but... Now I like... Zoe" she confesses, her face turning red as a cherry. Zoe also turns a light shade of pink.

"That leaves you Zoe" CPG says. Everyone's eyes lay on Zoe.

"...I like Blythe" she says, just loud enough for everyone to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I had so much time to try writing the series rewrite thing... And I'm only 300 words in. That's INCLUDING the AN. -_-'**

"Okay everyone, this chapter we'll have a special guest" CPG says. Right on cue, a teenage girl walks in.

She has red curly hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue blouse with black jeans and shiny blue sandals.

"Everyone, welcome HyperMonicaLA, Monica for short. Sunil, Vinnie, you two owe a lot to this girl" CPG says, and Monica nods in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Vinnie asks, as Sunil's face has a confused look. Before CPG can reply, Monica starts going _crazy,_ just jumping around as she talks in a hyperspeed voice.

"She means that I'M the one who gave all the dares that got you two together! OMG I am so glad I did, you make SUCH a cute couple!"

"...Oh. Uh, thanks?" Sunil mutters, as Monica continues to bounce.

"No problem! So, my question is, what was going through your mind as I slowly forced you two into your lovey-dovey supercute relationship?"

Vinnie sighs.

"To be honest, I had had an inkling of a crush before even coming to this place. So your dares kinda freaked me out in a way, making me wonder if someone knew how I really felt. But at the same time, I was actually kind of glad" he admits.

Sunil smiles and grasps Vinnie's hand.

"I think I had always liked Vinnie, too, but I always shoved it down because I didn't know how everyone would react. So, thanks for bringing it to the surface, I suppose"

Monica's ear-splitting squeal can be heard even beyond the studio, possibly on Mars.

"...Okay then. Thanks for coming Monica" CPG says, rubbing her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi! :D I'm baaaack!**

CPG is busy reading some fanfics, when suddenly the bell rings, signaling DARE TIME! The characters all come from their respective rooms and walk into the dare area.

"Thanks for not struggling" CPG says with a smile, before continuing to begin the dares.

"I have one dare I'd like to get over with, but I doubt Penny Ling would do it... Unless I shoot her with this ray gun!" she declares, and right on cue, a hunched over man wearing a labcoat walks in, pushing a giant ray gun.

"Thanks Doof" CPG says with a grin.

"It's Doofenshmirtz!" he argues back, and CPG ignores him as she poofs him back to his own world. She then uses a remote to aim the gun at Penny Ling, who is cowering.

CPG presses the button, there's a flash, and then...

Penny has an angry look.

"Uh, Penny Ling? Are you okay?" Vinnie asks.

"Shut it, gecko!" Penny responds, shocking everyone except CPG. CPG smiles and says,

"Now, Penny. Your dare is to make Blythe cry nonstop"

"Psh. All I need to do is tell her the truth" Penny rolls her eyes.

"What truth?" Blythe asks in confusion.

"Zoe doesn't love you. She's only trying to spare your feelings. She barely wants to be your FRIEND, let alone your girlfriend"

Everyone, including CPG, gasps at that statement.

"Uh, that's too far..." CPG mutters, fear clear in her eyes.

"Besides, why would ANYONE love you?! You're not pretty, not smart, you're a TERRIBLE artist and fashion designer-"

"Uh, CPG? Maybe you should turn Penny Ling back?" Pepper whispers. CPG looks at her nervously.

"Uh, right... Thing is, I don't know how..."

Everyone looks in shock as Penny Ling's words finally start to have an effect on Blythe, and she starts to cry.

CPG looks uncertainly at the camera.

"We'll... be right back..."


End file.
